Hatiku Berlabuh di Minimarket
by rufinaa
Summary: Gadis itu—gadis yang selalu mengingatkan kalau kantung plastik kini sudah tidak gratis lagi. Gadis yang rajin menawarkan pulsa, entah kapan menawarkan hatinya pada Akashi—"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" / "Bantu saya biar nggak jomblo lagi, mau nggak, Mbak?" [Fem!Kuroko] #HBDSiucchabe!


**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain memenuhi hasrat receh saya.

 **Warning(s)** : Fem!Kuroko, gaje, berusaha-IC, Indonesia!AU, typo(s), MbakMasZone, Oneshot.

untuk ulang tahun siucchi. #HBDSiucchabe!

* * *

 **Hatiku Berlabuh di Minimarket**

by keumcchi

.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Kisekimart."

Akashi masuk ke dalam minimarket itu sambil menguap. Ia masih mengantuk, tidak sempat melihat pegawai perempuan yang menyapanya barusan. Perut lapar membutakan matanya, menggiring kakinya ke rak makanan bagian mie instan. Stoknya di kostan sudah habis, sudah saatnya menumpuk stok yang baru. Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan rak, jari telunjuknya mencari mie yang biasa ia beli, tetapi tidak ada.

Pada saat Akashi sedang kesal karena rasa Kisemie yang ia cari sudah habis stoknya, ia melihat sepasang kaki yang mendekati dirinya.

"Mau cari apa, Mas?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Saya cari perempuan yang sama-sama jomblo kayak saya, ada nggak, Mbak?" tanyanya, lalu mendongak. "Haha, saya bercan—"

Saat itulah, Akashi merasa waktu mendadak berhenti berputar. Matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

Sesosok perempuan cantik yang tidak menyunggingkan senyum sama sekali sedang menatap Akashi. Wajah tanpa ekspresi gadis itu dibingkai rambut biru muda sepundak dengan mata berwarna sama. Ia memakai seragam khas Kisekimart dengan dominasi warna biru dan kuning. Akashi memerhatikannya dari atas ke bawah, lalu mendadak berdiri.

"Mas sedang mencari apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Mata Akashi bergerak cepat, lalu menemukan nama Kurokodi tanda pengenal yang tersemat di seragam gadis itu.

Akashi masih setengah melamun, seperti baru saja terkena dampak langsung setelah melihat bidadari turun dari surga. Rasanya ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya

"Oh, Mbaknya pegawai baru? Kayaknya saya baru lihat."

"Iya, Mas," jawab gadis itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Akashi terpaku sejenak pada wajah gadis itu, kemudian ia bergumam. "Bantu saya biar nggak jomblo lagi, mau nggak, Mbak?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum. Si Mbak berambut biru muda tidak berekspresi apa-apa.

"Oh, mungkin Mas butuh parfum baru?" tanyanya, lalu berjalan menuju rak di sebelah.

Akashi sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa hubungannya _nggak-jomblo_ sama _butuh-parfum-baru_. Namun, pemuda yang sedang dibutakan oleh cinta itu mau mengelak apa? Kini ia justru membuntuti gadis yang sedang mengambil sebuah parfum di rak sebelah. Parfum yang paling mahal. Diberikannya parfum itu pada pelanggan aneh di belakang Kuroko.

"Ini, Mas. Parfum yang paling cocok buat Mas, biar banyak perempuan naksir," ujar Kuroko. "Mau langsung dibayar di kasir?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Boleh, tapi Mbaknya yang layani, ya."

Asal pelanggan senang—dan manajer diam, Kuroko mengiyakan pelanggan pertamanya pagi itu. Keduanya berjalan ke kasir, lalu gadis itu memindai parfum yang ia tawarkan tadi dengan _scanner_.

"Totalnya 52.000, Mas," ujar gadis itu. "Nggak sekalian isi pulsanya?"

Akashi menggeleng. "Tapi, betulan bisa bikin banyak perempuan naksir nih, Mbak?" tanyanya sambil memberikan lembaran lima puluh ribuan dan sepuluh ribuan. Kuroko menerimanya, lalu mulai menghitung kembalian di komputer.

"Iya, Mas. Parfum mahal soalnya."

"Kalau saya pakai, Mbaknya bakal naksir juga nggak?"

"Tergantung, Mas." Kuroko mengambil struk dan menyodorkan kembaliannya. "Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Kisekimart. Silakan datang lagi."

"Saya pasti datang lagi, Mbak," ujar Akashi sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya, hari Sabtu, Akashi menunaikan kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan kemarin.

Hari ini ia datang lagi untuk menyambangi pujaan hati. Hari kedua ia bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak pandangan pertama.

Setelah mengambil tiga bungkus Kisemie rasa sup tahu, ia menghampiri gadis bermata biru muda itu di kasir.

"Ada tambahan lainnya, Mas?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tambah hatinya Mbak aja kalau boleh."

"Baiklah, tidak ada tambahan lainnya, ya." Gadis itu mulai memindai belanjaan pelanggannya satu per satu, sedangkan Akashi tidak berhenti memandangi wajah gadis di depannya.

"Mbak, namanya siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengangsurkan uang sepuluh ribuan. Padahal tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tau nama keluarga gadis itu, beserta akun twitter dan facebooknya karena sudah _stalking_ semalam suntuk.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, Mas," jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"Dipanggilnya Kuroko atau Tetsuna?"

"Yang mana aja boleh, Mas."

"Oke deh, Yang."

"Totalnya sembilan ribu." Kuroko mengambil uang yang tadi berikan Akashi, tidak mengacuhkan rayuan Akashi sama sekali. Kemudian ia mengambil kembalian dan struk, memberikannya pada pemuda itu. "Ini kembalian dan struknya, terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Kisekimart."

.

* * *

Minggu, 21 Februari 2016.

Sudah bisa ditebak—Akashi datang lagi, dan Kuroko kembali menjaga kasir. Pemuda itu tidak perlu punya keperluan ingin membeli apa, ia hanya ingin memandang wajah gadis yang telah berhasil mengalihkan dunianya itu.

Sekaleng kopi diambil oleh Akashi dari lemarin pendingin, lalu ia menghampiri kasir.

"Selamat siang," sapa Kuroko—sesuai prosedur, lalu memindai kopi kalengan yang diambil Akashi. "Totalnya lima ribu. Ada tambahan lainnya?"

"Obat maagnya ada, Mbak?"

"Lagi kosong, Mas." Kuroko menoleh ke etalase obat, matanya menangkap tulisan _kosong_ pada rak obat maag. _Dia pasti sengaja, ya,_ batin Kuroko.

"Kalau hati Mbak kosong juga nggak?"

"Tidak ada tambahan lainnya, ya." Kuroko meraih kantung plastik di bawah kasir. "Sekarang kantung plastik dikenakan biaya, Mas. Ingin memakai kantung plastik atau tidak?"

"Oh, ya? Saya baru tahu." Akashi yang di kamarnya tidak ada televisi itu kemudian bergumam sejenak. "Kalau dibungkus pakai hati Mbaknya aja bisa nggak?"

"Baiklah, tidak pakai plastik, ya." Kuroko meraih uang lima ribuan dari Akashi, lalu memberikan struk dan mendorong kopi kaleng yang dibeli akashi. "Ini belanjaannya, dan ini struknya. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Kisekimart."

Akashi mengambil kopi kalengannya, tersenyum. "Terima kasih juga sudah mengisi kekosongan hati saya, Mbak."

Kemudian ia beranjak pergi.

.

* * *

Hari senin, pintu minimarket berderit ketika ada yang masuk. Kuroko yang sedang merapikan etalase rokok di belakang kasir pun refleks menoleh, dan ia melihat pemuda berambut merah yang empat hari belakangan ini rajin sekali datang walau hanya membeli satu atau dua barang.

"Selamat datang di Kisekimart." Gadis itu menyahut formal mengikuti prosedur.

Bagi jomblo seperti Akashi, disapa begitu sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi yang menyapa adalah gadis pujaan hatinya—walaupun itu cuma prosedur formal pegawai minimarket.

Ah, yang penting ia senang.

Akashi hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia berjalan ke arah mesin air panas dan rak kecil berisi bungkus kopi, susu, dan beberapa _cup_ mie instan yang ada di sebelah rak roti. Mengambil sebuah gelas dan sebungkus kopi hitam, lalu meracik sebuah kopi sederhana. Setelahnya, pemuda itu berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ini berapa, Mbak?"

"Itu lima ribu, Mas," sahut Kuroko. Kemudian ia menerima uang lima ribuan dari Akashi.

"Mbak, ini kopinya nggak ada gulanya, ya?"

Kuroko memandang rak kecil itu dari jauh. "Oh, habis mungkin, Mas," jawabnya, setengah menerka. Sambil mengingat-ingat, _rasanya tadi gulanya masih banyak_.

"Kalau minumnya sambil lihat Mbaknya aja boleh nggak? Soalnya Mbak manis kayak gula," sahut Akashi sambil memandang wajah putih nyaris pucat bak boneka porselen itu.

"Kalau Mas suka _creamer_ untuk pengganti gula, kayaknya masih ada di sana." Kuroko menunjuk rak kecil tadi dengan telunjuknya, Akashi mengikuti arah tunjuk gadis itu, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Saya nggak suka _creamer_. Sukanya sama yang namanya Kuroko." Akashi kembali melempar rayuan dan senyuman menawannya.

"Bapak saya namanya Kuroko juga, Mas, tapi sudah ada yang punya," sahut Kuroko tanpa menoleh. "Pulsanya sekalian, Mas. Sudah isi pulsa?"

Akashi lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. "Udah, Mbak. Cuma belum ada yang mau ngisi hati saya yang kosong aja, nih."

Belajar dari pengalaman barusan, Kuroko kembali tidak mengindahkan gombal-gembel Akashi seperti biasanya—karena ternyata pemuda itu semakin dijawab justru semakin menjadi. Ia mengambil struk, lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"Ini struknya, Mas. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Kisekimart."

Akashi tersenyum. Ia _pasti_ akan kembali lagi—karena bukan Akashi namanya kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

* * *

Selasa, 23 Februari 2016. Akashi masih mempertahankan rekornya datang ke Kisekimart lima hari berturut-turut.

Demi melihat Kuroko dan melempar barang satu atau dua kalimat rayuan pada gadis bersurai pendek itu, Akashi rela datang setiap hari ke Kisekimart. Ia masih gemas karena belum berhasil melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Namun, diam-diam juga bersyukur, entah apa yang bakal Akashi lakukan jika melihat Kuroko tersenyum—baru melihat wajah datarnya saja ia bolak-balik ke Kisekimart seperti sedang diare.

Hari ini Akashi mengambil dua buah sabun batangan karena persediannya sudah habis. Ia menghampiri kasir, dan beruntung karena Kuroko sedang menjaga kasir seperti kemarin.

"Ada tambahan lainnya, Mas?"

"Hati Mbaknya satu," sahut Akashi.

"Hati saya cuma satu, nanti saya mati kalau diambil sama Masnya."

Akashi sedikit terkejut karena gadis penjaga kasir itu menimpali gombalannya lagi walaupun kali ini justru membuat pemuda itu tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Nggak apa-apa, Mbak. Nanti ditukar pakai hati saya." Akashi tidak kehabisan jawaban. Mungkin kini Kuroko yang sedikit menyesal karena menimpali gombalan pelanggan anehnya yang satu itu lagi.

"Totalnya 26.000, Mas. Pulsanya tidak sekalian?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi menggeleng. "Mau pakai plastik atau tidak?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil meraih uang yang baru saja disodorkan Akashi.

"Nggak usah, Mbak. Tapi, saya mau nanya."

"Mau nanya apa, Mas?" tanya Kuroko, refleks menoleh karena _rindu_ dengan pertanyaan ala pelanggan normal lainnya dari pemuda rambut merah yang satu ini—tapi rasanya sejak awal pun pertanyaannya sudah tidak ada yang beres.

Mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Diperhatikan seperti itu, darah Akashi langsung berdesir.

"Perasaan saya kok jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat tiap lihat Mbak, ya?"

Karena tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan normal yang diharapkannya, Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada komputer kasir.

"Itu cuma perasaan Masnya saja," sahut gadis itu sambil menyodorkan uang kembalian dan struk. "Ini kembalian dan struknya, terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Kisekimart."

Akashi hanya tersenyum sebelum keluar dari minimarket.

 _Hari ini belum berhasil,_ batinnya _. Besok harus!_

 _._

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya, Akashi membuka pintu minimarket dengan aura berbunga-bunga, sudah memasang senyum paling menawan.

"Selamat datang di Kisekimart."

Namun, ia tidak melihat gadis berambut biru muda itu. Yang ada hanya seorang pegawai berkacamata dengan rambut hijau yang sedang menjaga kasir. Pegawai lainnya—yang barusan menyapa—juga hanya seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru, ia menatap Akashi dengan mata memicing ketika baru masuk ke dalam minimarket.

Ah ... pujaan hatinya tidak ada. _Ke mana dia?_

Kecewa, Akashi langsung balik kanan. Meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan bagi kedua pegawai laki-laki yang bertugas hari itu.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Kisekimart," sapa seseorang dengan suara berat, sama seperti hari Rabu kemarin.

Hari ini Akashi datang lagi, dan ia tak kunjung melihat pujaan hati. Lagi-lagi hanya ada dua pemuda yang kemarin, keduanya langsung menoleh ketika Akashi membuka pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu.

Akashi gundah, ia membisu.

Ke mana gerangan gadis itu? Apakah kisah cintanya kali ini akan semenyedihkan kisah cintanya terdahulu? Ditinggal begitu saja setelah dibawa ke langit ke tujuh?

Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung balik kanan. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan bagi kedua pemuda jomblo di sana—menggenapkan sejuta pertanyaan mereka kemarin menjadi dua juta.

.

* * *

Hari Jumat. Sudah genap seminggu sejak pertemuan pertama Akashi dengan Kuroko, pegawai baru Kisekimart yang berhasil mengalihkan dunianya dalam sedetik. Gadis itu pula yang dua hari kemarin membuat Akashi kecewa karena sudah kenyang dengan rindu.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya malas datang lagi. Ia merasa sakit hati, takut hari ini kembali kecewa pada harapan yang ia bikin sendiri karena tidak bertemu pujaan hati. Ia tidak langsung masuk seperti biasanya, mengintip dulu melalui dinding kaca Kisekimart sambil berdoa dalam hati.

Dan hari ini gadis itu datang.

Akashi langsung membuka pintu, menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang memeriksa barang di lemari pendingin. Kebahagiaannya membuncah, ia sudah rindu dengan gadis bermata biru muda itu. Sudah tidak tahan lagi melemparkan kalimat rayuan lainnya dan melihat ekspresi datar dari gadis itu.

Kuroko masih merapikan barang di dalam lemari pendingin, tidak sadar bahwa Akashi sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mbaknya kok dua hari yang lalu nggak ada?" tanya Akashi begitu saja tanpa berbasa-basi. Kuroko yang sedang serius memeriksa barang terlihat sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya menoleh. Kedua alis matanya terangkat ketika mendapati pelanggan yang gemar sekali melempar rayuan padanya sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, dua hari kemarin saya libur, Mas," sahut gadis itu sambil memegang dua kaleng kopi, menatap kedua mata Akashi yang berbeda warna. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mbak, masih inget sama saya kan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Gimana saya nggak ingat kalau Masnya datang setiap hari, sampai saya bosan."

Akashi tersenyum. "Tapi nggak bosan lihat saya kan?" Pemuda itu iseng bertanya, dan gadis di depannya menggeleng.

"Nggak juga, sih."

Mendengar itu, rasa rindu Akashi dua hari belakangan ini sepertinya sudah terbayar lunas di muka.

"Sebenarnya saya juga bosan menunggu, lho, kapan saya bisa nembak Mbak," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Kan nggak ada yang nyuruh nunggu, Mas," sahut Kuroko, masih menatap mata pemuda di depannya.

 _Eh?_

Demi mendengar itu, Akashi bungkam.

Sepertinya, lampu itu tidak selamanya merah.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Judulnya kenapa jadi sinetron banget ya, wkwkwk. Oh ya, sebelum itu—

#HBDMbCabe #HBDSiuCabe #HBDSiucchiCabe #HBDSiucchabe ... HAHAHAHAHAH. /keum

Sebuah fict yang dibuat dadakan kayak tahu bulat gara-gara terlalu fokus sama naskah novel. :") KOK AKASHI JADI KAYAK OM-OM GINI SIH, HAHAHA. Maafkeun. :")) Btw, berhubung saya _straight-shipper_ , jadi sengaja pakai Fem!Kuroko di sini. :"))) Gapapa kan ya mb siu, yang penting akakuro. h3h3h3.

Ini tulisan kedua saya di fandom KnB, bukan fandom wilayah jajahan saya memang makanya rada OOC. :"))) Dua kali ke sini juga demi mb siu. /tsah/ Mohon maklum kalau OOC, saya nggak paham ICnya mereka tuh gimana—padahal udah dijelasin sama akakuro _shippers_ tapi ya otak saya nggak nyampe, apalagi jiwa saya jiwa receh nista begini atuhlah. /keum

Tulisan ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun mb siucchi. Hepi bersdey mb siucchabe! /heh

Sukses selalu, yaa. Jangan lupa bahagia. Semoga suka sama hadiah yang seadanya ini, recehan pula, wkwkwk.

Dan terakhir, semoga menghibur!

keumcchi.


End file.
